1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain tensioner device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a chain tensioner device is well known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 60-86665.
In this chain tensioner device, the lever ratio of a sub-arm is set to a large value so that a main arm can be pressed into contact with an endless chain under an appropriate load while a spring with a large spring constant is used. Furthermore, even if the endless chain elongates over time due to, for example, wearing away, the stretch of the spring is reduced to minimize fluctuations in the load at which the main arm presses the endless chain.